


Вера (Faith)

by Anonymous



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Но иногда случаются дни: тягучие и плавкие от летнего зноя, пропитанные ленью, как маслом;  когда воздух недвижимой вязкой массой заполняет пространства между домами, затапливает арки и подворотни. В такие дни останавливается всё, даже время; стихают выстрелы; не слышно разборок и галдежа у базарных лотков. Женщины прячутся в тени и обмахиваются пёстрыми бумажными веерами, а малышня возится у пожарных гидрантов, в которые уже сто лет как не подают воды. В такие дни Тринадцатый район становится почти похож на тень себя самого такого, каким ему надлежало бы быть: самый обычный пригород, скучный и сонный, — и тогда Лейто хочется выть от тоски. В Тринадцатом районе — таком, каков он есть — слишком мало законных занятий, где могли бы пригодиться его энергия, силы и ум. В Тринадцатом районе — таком, каков он мог бы быть — для его ума, сил и энергии вообще места нет".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вера (Faith)

Служба полицейского — не самая рутинная из возможных работ. Для полицейского под прикрытием это справедливо вдвойне, поэтому Лейто никогда не принимает названные Дамьеном сроки всерьёз. «Шесть недель» с равным успехом могут означать и месяц, и три. Заранее не предскажешь, а все прогнозы — не более чем гадание на кофейной гуще. Поэтому он не присматривается к силуэтам и не вслушивается в телефонные звонки, сколько бы времени ни прошло с последней встречи. Жизнь идёт своим чередом, и черёд Дамьена в ней тоже настанет. Сомневаться в этом так же нелепо, как и ждать, ведя счёт неделям.  
Но иногда случаются дни: тягучие и плавкие от летнего зноя, пропитанные ленью, как маслом; когда воздух недвижимой вязкой массой заполняет пространства между домами, затапливает арки и подворотни. В такие дни останавливается всё, даже время; стихают выстрелы; не слышно разборок и галдежа у базарных лотков. Женщины прячутся в тени и обмахиваются пёстрыми бумажными веерами, а малышня возится у пожарных гидрантов, в которые уже сто лет как не подают воды. В такие дни Тринадцатый район становится почти похож на тень себя самого такого, каким ему надлежало бы быть: самый обычный пригород, скучный и сонный, — и тогда Лейто хочется выть от тоски. В Тринадцатом районе — таком, каков он есть — слишком мало законных занятий, где могли бы пригодиться его энергия, силы и ум. В Тринадцатом районе — таком, каков он мог бы быть — для его ума, сил и энергии вообще места нет.  
В такие дни он выбирается за стену. Стена сковывает их тесный мирок, но он давно отказался признавать в ней границу, а препятствие — это то, что при известной сноровке всегда можно обойти. Чего-чего, а сноровки, особенно в обходе препятствий, Лейто не занимать.  
Все дороги, ведущие по ту сторону стены, разведаны, остаётся только выбрать нужную, но в такой день сгодится любая, и вскоре уже он шагает по Парижу и пытается вообразить, каково это — быть частью этой кипучей жизни, а не гостем-самозванцем. Мысль чужеродная, не своя, её хочется отхаркнуть и сплюнуть, как мокроту во время болезни, — и она отступает, только чтобы опять вернуться с издевательской остротой несколько сотен метров спустя. Он не сбивается с шага и ритма: чтобы действительно выбить его из колеи нужно что-то посерьёзней дурацкого чувства — но ноги сами несут его к знакомому дому в знакомом квартале, и он не пытается себе помешать.  
Может быть, это глупо — являться к Дамьену всякий раз, когда на душе особо отчаянно скребут кошки, но он приходит всё равно. С тех пор, как уехала Лола, в голову вдруг стала забираться крамольные мысли: а нужно ли это всё? Эта вера в свободу, справедливость, закон; попытки оставаться человеком, живя среди зверья. Закон джунглей — это тоже закон, почему бы не слушать его? Он знает, что всё это пустое, и он всё равно не отступит, потому что отступить — значит потерять что-то много большее, чем семью, будущее, крышу над головой, больше даже, чем жизнь. Да и он просто не умеет отступать. Но если живёшь всю жизнь одной верой, рано или поздно вера изнашивается — и тогда каждый латает её, как может. Или выкидывает прочь за ненадобностью, когда она окончательно приходит в негодность.  
Поэтому сейчас так отчаянно хочется увидеть Дамьена. Сыграть свою роль скептика до конца, бросаться подначками, шутками и издёвками — и видеть, как они мячиками для пинг-понга отскакивают от непробиваемой уверенности того в должном порядке вещей. Свобода, равенство, братство; в устах Дамьена девиз республики уже не был словами, он становился реальностью — той, ради которой не жалко и не страшно пропадать один чёрт знает где месяцами. И дышать становилось легче. Легче верить даже в невозможное, зная, что веришь не ты один.  
Но квартира пуста. Скользнувшего в окно Лейто она встречает приглушённым светом и тишиной, повисающей в домах, только когда они долго пустуют. Он проходит по комнатам, щёлкает пультом от музыкального центра и морщится, когда из колонок проливается печально-мелодичный женский голос. Музыкальные пристрастия капитана Томассо давно служат ему неиссякаемым источником шуток, и Дамьен уже настолько привык к этому, что перестал даже вяло огрызаться в ответ. Музыку он, впрочем, тоже обычно не выключает, и сейчас, когда он один в квартире, Лейто не выключает её тоже. Он падает на диван, откидывается на спинку и включает телевизор; на экране без звука вспыхивает спортивный канал. Несколько минут Лейто без любопытства наблюдает за хаотичным перемещением игроков по полю, снова вскакивает на ноги и делает ещё один круг по комнате, останавливаясь перед «рабочей» стеной Дамьена. На ней, как всегда, фотографии: люди, интерьеры, люди в интерьерах — и можно гадать, делая ставки с самим собой, кто они такие и чем навлекли на себя немилость закона в лице непреклонного и неподкупного капитана Томассо. Лейто ловит себя на том, что мысленно дразнит Дамьена и даже почти слышит его воображаемый ответ; нет ничего легче, чем представить себе, как он хмурится, сдвигая брови, и суровая складка прорезает лоб, а взгляд становится убийственно серьёзен. В ответ, что мысленно, что живьём, всегда неудержимо хочется улыбнуться — и обычно Лейто так и делает, а Дамьен возмущённо фыркает и улыбается тоже. В его ответной улыбке самую чуточку сквозит смущение от того, что поддался на провокацию, но он продолжает поддаваться на них снова и снова, и Лейто думает, что, скорее всего, Дамьен тоже знает, в какую игру они оба играют, пусть даже никогда, как и он сам, не назовёт её вслух. Они нужны друг другу: Дамьен ему — чтобы не утратить веру, а он Дамьену — чтобы не превратить её в бессмысленное следование букве, лишённой духа. А впрочем, и без всякой философии им слишком хорошо вместе, чтобы этим пренебрегать.  
Уходя, он возвращает всё к тому же виду, что и до своего появления, и даже аккуратно прикрывает за собой окно. Не для того чтобы скрыть следы своего присутствия — Дамьен не стал бы возражать, незапертое окно — не случайность. Просто так правильно, подсказывает ему чутьё. Он возвращается к себе домой, в свой район, и даже не думает о том, почему глухая и мутная тоска так легко отступила.


End file.
